Midbus
Midbus is one of the starting characters. He was added in v.0.9. Moveset Basic Moveset: * Punch: By pressing A button, Midbus will punch up. This melee attack does 3 damage. * Charged Uppercut: By pressing A + down, Midbus will do a powerful uppercut with a laggy start. This strong melee attack does 11 damage * Air Roll: By pressing A + up, Midbus will roll in the air. This close ranged melee attack does 2 damage * Charge: By pressing either side button + A, Midbus jumps forward. This dash attack does 2 damage. * Fist Smash: By tapping A + either side button, Midbus will slam both his fists down. This close ranged melee attack does 2 damage Specials: * Iron Ball: By pressing B button, Midbus throws an iron ball. This ranged attack does 2 damage. * Body Slam: By pressing B + down, Midbus jumps forward. This dash attack does 3 damage. * Aerial Spin: By pressing B + up, Midbus spins in the air. This close ranged melee attack does 1 damage, can hit multiple times. Showdown Attack: * Raging Punch: Midbus grows significantly, turns red, and attacks with a huge uppercut, dealing 18 damage. Attributes Midbus is ranked 8th in the tier list in the A tier. Similar to Petey, Midbus has some surprisingly decent combos for a heavyweight. He also has among the most quantitative approach options in the game. He could use his air spin, his dash attack, or his amazing Body Slam, which is not only a good attack but has a lingering hitbox and can even combo into itself and fast fall any time during the move. It also slides upon landing, which can make it useful on platforms. He's also home to the strongest normal attack in the game. His charged uppercut can be decent for setups (not juggling for obvious reasons) and dealsa great 11 damage. His Cannonball projectile is hit or miss. On the one hand, it can bounce off of walls and up to 3 can be thrown. On the other hand, the angle is too high for flat stages like Galaxy Island or Mushroom Plains. He's also the second slowest character, and unlike Bowser who has amazing camping skills to back it up, he can have a hard time keeping up with the other characters when he isn't attacking, which make his combos less effective than they should be, because his fist smash is actually really fast and can combo into itself. His large hitbox also makes him an easy target for combos and he plays really offensively, which depending on the character Midbus is facing, that can lead to some disadvantageous situations. Nevertheless, Midbus is a potential top tier, but needs more mobility and/or better spacing to make it any higher. Trivia * Midbus has the strongest attack (excluding Showdown Attacks) as of v.0.9, out beating Bowser's side tilt. The Charged Uppercut which deals 11 damage, while Bowser's side tilt does 10 damage. * Midbus was first introduced in 2009 with the release of Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, which makes him the most recent character in MKS. Gallery File:Midbus_vs_Shadow_mario.png|Midbus fighting Shadow Mario. File:Midbus's Showdown attack.png|Midbus' showdown attack. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:V.0.9 Category:Starting Characters Category:RPG Characters Category:Heavyweight Category:Unsorted